


Capturado

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Bruce Waye es un Omega, de una extraña especie – terrestre- que se encarga de luchar contra la esclavitud de razas débiles, hasta que es capturado por esclavistas.





	Capturado

**Author's Note:**

> Día 6 del Fictober/Kintober
> 
> Día 6 - Alíen

Los humanos eran creaturas exóticas, al ser una raza débil su proliferación no era sencilla. Se regían por el mismo sistema que el resto del universo; por las castas que dictaban su papel en la reproducción. Pero otras especies no buscaban engendrar con ellos, debido a sus organismos poco propicios para la gestación de seres más fuertes.

Era un estigma bastante común sobre ellos, en las partes más oscura de diversas galaxias, ganaron popularidad como juguetes sexuales, lo maleable de su cuerpo, y su físico, era un afrodisiaco que a muchos fascinaba.

Si bien la esclavitud estaba prohibida, pocas veces las leyes eran respetadas cómo se debería.

Bruce Wayne era de los pocos humanos ricos o con poder en la galaxia, dirigía brigadas para salvar a su pueblo, y de vez en cuando el mismo actuaba en acción contra esclavistas. La sociedad galáctica estaba en contra, pero pocos hacían realmente algo.

Buscando eso precisamente, es que terminó en aquel predicamento. Intentaba rescatar una pequeña nave mercante, que ocultaba su trabajo de esclavista, haciéndose pasar por vendedores de alimentos exóticos.

Pensó que era un trabajo sencillo, lo iba a hacer solo, nada contra lo que no hubiera luchado antes. Nunca contó con que estaban siendo financiados por líderes que compraban parte de “mercancía”, eso era la única explicación al nuevo armamento con el que contaban, las nuevas armas, más los mercenarios que custodiaban los calabozos.

Lo último que Bruce recordaba era un golpe en su nuca que lo dejó aturdido, y el recuerdo de Alfred, diciéndole que ya no tenía la edad para saltar de nave en nave, golpeando alienígenas que le duplicaban en tamaño y fuerza.

Cuando despertó, estaba encadenado de pies y manos, quién estaba frente a él, era una criatura grande, con piel dura, parecida a algún material rocoso.

—Un Omega—murmuró al tomarle de la barbilla—algo viejo, pero va a venderse bien—anunció soltándole de repente—Bruce Wayne, pagarán mucho por ti.

Después de eso, una inyección en su cuello, y de nuevo oscuridad.

Despertó de nueva cuenta, esta vez en una capsula de cristal; sus pies ya no estaban sujetos, pero sus manos sí, probó las cadenas, su fuerza y dureza, pensando que podría romper el cristal con ellas.

—No, no… no—le advirtió el mismo Capitán rocoso que le capturó—sería una perdida muy grande, tu organismo débil no sobreviviría en éste aire, no saldrás hasta que entretengas a nuestros compradores.

Los dientes de Bruce se apretaron, se encargaría de demostrarle a ese hombre quién era él, tendría opciones y arruinaría todo ese lugar de perdición al que le llevaron. Le mantuvieron encerrado por dos semanas enteras, en él que le dio tiempo de memorizar las rondas, poner atención a lo que hablaban los guardias y planear un escape.

Para el día quince, su jaula de cristal fue llevada hasta una sala llena de distintos seres que pujaban para obtener al mejor espécimen humano. Bruce memorizaba sus rostros, los visualizaba allí, para luego disfrutarlos cuando los pusiera tras rejas. Escuchaba vagamente la voz de su captor, que incitaba a comprarle por esa noche, al parecer se habían decidido por no venderle a un solo postor, si no rentarle por noche. Más redituable, según escuchó que el estúpido Capitán platicaba con un colega. Al hacerlo en su idioma natal, pensaron que Bruce no lo comprendería.

Se encontraba repasando el plan con el que llevaba varios días en mente, hasta que una cara entre la audiencia lo hizo maldecir por lo bajo.

—Kent… —reclamó para sus adentros. No podía creer que el Kryptoniano estuviera allí, y le molestaba, no porque creyera que Clark Kent, un hombre con una similar tarea a la suya, estuviera allí para comprar humanos. No, el problema es que sabía que no estaba allí para eso, si no para intentar salvarle. Clark estaba allí para querer ser su héroe, sin que nadie se lo hubiera pedido.

—¡Vendido al príncipe Kal-El! Será el encargado de estrenar a nuestro nuevo y más bello ejemplar Omega.

Tanto tiempo estuvo maldiciendo a Clark con la mirada, que no se dio cuenta cuando la subasta terminó. No sabía que planeaba Kent, y eso también le molestaba.

Después de que el anfitrión anunció la venta, la jaula cristalina, se empezó a llenar de una especie de humo rosa, que hizo que tuviera que caer de rodillas, no era un somnífero, era algo mucho peor…

Fue de nuevo movido, algo de lo que ya se estaba cansando, se sentía cómo un mueble inútil. Le llevaron hasta una habitación sellada, bastante moderna, y al estar allí dentro, la caja se abrió, dejando que el saliera.

Sin embargo sus piernas no le respondían cómo él quería, estaba húmedo, temblando, se encontraba excitado de una manera poco natural. Cuando Clark entró a la habitación, no pudo evitar verle con desprecio.

—No sé te ocurra acercarte preocupado—susurró en un tono tan bajo, que los micrófonos que sabía de seguro existían en la habitación no captaran el sonido, pero sabía que con las habilidades de Clark él podría hacerlo. —Sigue en tú papel de comprador—ordenó.

Clark apretó los puños, pero aceptó la orden, caminando hasta él para arrodillarse y tomarle de la barbilla.

—Vine a sacarte—Le dijo inclinado sobre su hombro, fingiendo darle besos en el cuello.

—No tenías que hacerlo—volvió a susurrar—tienen cámaras en todo el cuarto, dentro de tres horas, tendremos una oportunidad en el cambio de turno, usarás tú velocidad para traerme uno de los cascos que guardan en la bodega, y saldremos de aquí.

—Está bien, Diana está en una nave, atrás de la luna de éste planeta.

—Bien, pero primero…—Bruce no miraba a los ojos a Clark—tenemos que… hacer lo que se supone que harías, para no levantar sospechas.

—Bruce no estoy…

—Jálame el cabello hacía atrás, y luego bésame.

—Pero Bruce…

—Haz lo que te digo, ya deben estar sospechando por este tiempo así.

Clark suspiró, tomando el cabello negro con ligeras canas, para jalar el rostro de Bruce hacía atrás y besarle furioso, el sabor era tan dulce, la saliva de su compañero era mana para su boca, que inevitablemente le atrajo a su cuerpo, volviendo intensa la caricia.

Bruce no quería verse así de necesitado, pero tenían que guardar apariencias, y fingir que él humo que le pusieron, le había quebrado por completo, así que cuando Clark le estrechó, empezó a restregarse contra él ansioso.

—Sigue… tienes que ser rudo—le dijo al oído—un Kryptoniano que pagó tanto, tiene que serlo.

—No quiero hacerte daño—le respondió acariciando su cintura.

—No lo harás—le aseguró Bruce. —Debemos… dejarnos llevar.

Si Bruce tuviera que ser absolutamente sincero, y decir lo que cruzaba su mente, cosa imposible, podría tranquilizar a Clark, asegurándole que se encontraba seguro al saber que era él, y no cualquier otra extraña creatura que pusiera sus tentáculos o pinzas en él torturándole. Que estaba feliz que fuera un hombre al que apreciara aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, un Alpha imposible de no desear, y que nunca le trató de manera inferior, por ser un simple humano.

Pero no dijo nada de eso, solo colocó sus ojos oscuros en Kent, esperando que con eso, él comprendiera todo. No supo si lo hizo o no, tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo cuando un nuevo beso se impactó contra sus labios.

La ropa que llevaba fue apartada con rudeza, camino a la cama, cuando quedó contra las almohadas, su anatomía llena de músculos firmes y cicatrices, se expuso por completo, un festín para los dientes y lengua del Alpha, que empezó a morder desde su cuello hasta su pecho, chupando sus pezones con demasiadas ansias.

Wayne no era muy expresivo, incluso en situaciones sexuales podría controlarse… contenerse, pero la droga que pusieron en su sistema no se lo permitía, y el aroma potente del Alpha sobre él, terminaba de empeorar todo.

Gemía y jadeaba fuerte, y alto, separaba sus piernas para él, y apretaba la espalda, el cabello, y toda parte de Kent que estuviera dispuesta a sus manos.

En un momento fue girado con la brusquedad que esperaba, y puesto en cuatro, lo siguiente que supo, fue que el rostro de Clark estaba hundido entre sus nalgas, que apretaba enrojeciéndolas.

Su pequeño agujero estaba húmedo y chorreando lubricante natural, al igual que su pene, el cual se erguía, cómo muestra del placer que recorría su cuerpo.

Vagamente llegó a pensar que de verdad Clark se estaba tomando al pie de la letra su papel, cuando llenó de mordida sus muslos, y apretó su cintura tan fuerte que sus manos quedaron marcadas.

Cuando lo giró y puso su pene en su rostro, haciendo que abriera la boca, todo empezó a volverse más real para el humano, el sexo era real, lo quería de verdad, y le encantaba ver al poderoso hombre, de esa forma tan dominante sobre él.

Chupó la enorme erección frente a él, la lleno de saliva e incluso gimió vulgar por cómo embestía hasta tocar el fondo de su garganta.

—Lo haces muy bien—el halago lo sonrojó, más de lo que el afrodisiaco en su sistema lo hacía, y sentía que era algo chocante en él. Los Omegas usualmente en cualquier especie, no tenían su anatomía musculada, su cuerpo grande, y su rostro de rasgos rudos, las cicatrices que lo llenaban tampoco ayudaba, pero la mirada de Clark le estremecía haciéndole pensar que era justo lo que el otro deseaba.

Su boca fue liberada, con el pre semen y la saliva escurriendo por su barbilla. Terminó de espaldas a la cama, y con las piernas separadas, una mano apretando ligeramente su cuello, mientras el gigante miembro que acababa de chupar, se hundía en su ajustado y húmedo interior.

Era rudo, y salvaje, no hubo tiempo para que se adaptara, las embestidas llegaban duras y potentes, aunque su anatomía no parecía molesta por ello. Demandó un beso, enfrascándose en una caricia apasionada, sin que sus caderas perdieran el ritmo. Estaba literalmente llorando del placer de sentir manos fuertes apretando su trasero, una dura polla enterrándose hasta el fondo, y una lengua subyugando su boca sin oposición.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, y su espalda se arqueaba, llenándose de los gruñidos de Clark y de sus mordidas, de la posesividad con la que le estrechaba y tomaba. Su erección olvidada, empezó a ser atendida, a palpitar entre una mano ruda.

La fuerza con la que le tomaba le nublaron la razón, y el orgasmo explotó sin que si quiera pudiera prevenirlo, sus ojos apenas pudieron concentrarse en una ventana al lado de la habitación, dónde se veían las rocas moradas brillantes que eran el paisaje del planeta y brillaban con la luz de un sol extraño. Su boca se abría intentando capturar aire, hasta que el esperma del otro le llenó por entero, y su nudo creció grande.

Las manos de Bruce se crisparon sobre las sabanas, porque el nudo de la especie de Clark, era ciertamente más grande que la de un humano, y además, pese a su naturaleza, Bruce no estaba acostumbrado a ser el pasivo, sus relaciones regularmente fueron con Omegas de otras razas, en dónde él podía tomar el papel de dominante, u humanos Betas.

Entre su sopor, sentía el peso, y la respiración pesada de su compañero contra su cuello.

—Aún queda tiempo, después del nudo... debemos seguir—murmuró, y sin verlo, adivinó que Clark sonreía.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda—dijo en su tono inocente, pero que Wayne sabía no era tal.

El período de tres horas se cumplió, y Bruce tenía que concentrarse en que sus piernas tambaleantes le respondieran. Se vistió rápido, con su vista puesta en el reloj proyectivo de la pared de la habitación.

Clark logró moverse en el período que esperaban, trayéndole el casco. Sin embargo al salir, en la última puerta, no contó con el enorme guardia que estaba allí, ambos se dispusieron a pelear, pero la puerta fue tirada de un repentino golpe, cayendo encima del guardia. Afuera, pudieron a ver a Diana, conduciendo la nave quién les hizo una indicación de mano para que corrieran.

Subieron con habilidad, y luego Diana los elevó a una velocidad considerable, para esconderse en una de las tantas lunas del planeta, y poder revisar que ambos estaban bien.

O ese era su plan, interrogarles sobre lo que pasó abajo, pero a su olfato llegó primero lo ocurrido, dibujando una sonrisa en ella, y haciendo que volviera a tomar el mando de la máquina.

—Hay muchos cómo yo allí adentro, de más de cincuenta planetas distintos—manifestó Bruce, al sentarse al lado de su amiga—tenemos que volver con un plan y sacarlos.

—Escucharé tu plan—le respondió, sin poder dejar de ver las mordidas en su cuello, viendo de reojo también a Clark, que no podía despegar sus ojos del Omega.

Era increíble que un grupo de cazadores intergalácticos, lograran lo que ella no pudo en cuatro años, pero al menos, por ese lado, tenía algo que agradecerles.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
